


You are my sunshine (my only sunshine)

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, bb/kaz only if you squint though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were moments when the guns were quiet and no one died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine (my only sunshine)

_194?_

They’re singing loudly in accented English, The Fury’s head thrown back as he bellows at the top of his lungs and the Fear contemplating if it’s wise to continue singing or drinking at the same time. The fire is lit and there is no battle tonight.

”The dead are silent now,” murmurs the Sorrow from his spot, softness to his smile (that generally sends grown men running the other way) as he gazes up at the full moon. He isn’t drinking, only taking in the unusually peaceful atmosphere, two that are singing, the End who is snoring loudly, The Pain who can be heard talking to his bees somewhere nearby and her. She is sitting next to the Sorrow, her shoulders weary and leaning her head against his. They’ve seen the Boss on the battlefield, they’ve seen her cold-blooded and terrifying and they’ve seen her like this; not a soldier, not a warrior. A woman of her own kind, steel on her lips even as she murmurs something in the Sorrow’s ear which makes him lower his gaze from the moon to her.

”Yes,” is all he says. She imagines a future where she hears nothing but silence when she closes her eyes. A future where she can hold her baby and be just like anyone- a future with him living in peace. She presses her hand against her stomach and sighs.

*

_1974_

When they finally emerge from the ocean, they’re breathless and Kaz is wheezing with laughter. He doesn’t mind the scrambling for his sunglasses or the way the sand gets stuck on his bare, damp skin, for a weight from his chest has been lifted, if not for no other moment than this.

”Boss, you’re- you’re too much,” Kaz tries to catch his breath but makes no move of getting up from the sand. There is a rare smile lingering on Snake’s face, not doing much to soften the sharpness of his features so fitting for someone with such a codename.

”You give up too easily, Kaz,” he says and leans back, placing his hands behind his neck.

”I, I don’t-” Kaz murmurs, rolling on his back as well.

”Don’t start,” Snake says, not bothering with putting back his eyepatch. Kaz gets up on his elbows and stares at the scar and the eyelid that can never open again and huffs.

”Your win again then, Snake.” He puts pressure on the world, flopping back down on his back. He doesn’t have to look to see the pleased half-smile spreading to his boss’ face.

*

*

The sky is alit with the setting sun as the Peace Walker steps into the ocean. They reach out, they gasp. Snake’s face tightens. Dr. Strangelove’s voice trembles. Her sunglasses hide a tear. The sky is alit with a song, wishing for nothing but a world left alone from the skirmishes of humankind, for peace. A butterfly flutters closeby. The waves slosh, a seagull cries. Snake only turns his head away when the Peace Walker can no longer be seen, when the song vanishes. His heart is empty.

*

_197?_

”I don’t particularly like you, you know,” murmurs Adamska, his words slurred and gaze unfocused. Her laugh is heard nearby.

”I know. Yet we have something in common.” Eva seats herself next to him to the couch, her hair still long and wavy, her eyes kind in a way Adamska quite never learnt to be. He makes a noise and she grins at him, a vastly different woman than she was when they first met in the Soviet jungle. He narrows his eyes but he feels pleasantly blurry and she has leaned close to press a gentle hand against his hair.

”And you come to me again and again. You’re a fool, Adam.” It’s not said with malicious intent, instead she downs another drink herself and drapes a slender arm around his shoulder.

”I’m not, I’m- I’m-” he huffs but finds himself dropping his forehead against her temple and inhaling.

”Sssh, ssh,” she mutters and brushes his hair.

”I miss him too.”

*

_1984_

In a way, Ocelot does understand people who want to be near the ocean. While the sheer size of it is frightening- to lesser men than he, of course- it is also calming to watch the waves. Anytime he isn’t needed down in their dark, red rooms or under Boss’ watchful eye, he is here, leaning against the railing and watching the waves that hit against the Mother Base. A seagull surges down to catch a fish. He finds himself smiling like an utter fool at that and only turns away from the sight as he hears familiar heavy footsteps. Snake has stopped to watch him, Ocelot grins and makes finger-guns at him. Snake shakes his head but waves his hand, the red metal gleaming bright in the sun.

*

_2014_

”He wants to play baseball with you when you get out, you know,” Rosemary murmurs and watches little John scribble something on his drawing book. Raiden’s chuckle is muffled and tired, but it is a chuckle no less. His face is smushed against Rose’s shoulder and the pillow, his arm draped around her waist carefully like afraid that one wrong step will send her and the boy away.

”I can’t play baseball,” Raiden says then and blinks one bright eye at her. Rose smiles, scratches his scalp behind his ear and he makes a pleased noise, his arm tightening just a bit.

”You’ll learn together.” Little John draws, brow furrowed in concentration. Rose watches and only then turns away when Raiden’s grip loosens and his breathing evens out.

*

*

”I wish someone looked at me like that,” Mei Ling wipes her eyes but she is happy for Johnny and Meryl, of course she is. He looks at her like he had found a treasure and her entire body relaxes near him, Mei Ling rather finding it surprising that such gentleness can be found in such a tough woman. It shouldn’t be though.

”Someone will,” murmurs Hal, his smile shaky and gaze not focused on anything but the ground. It takes him a few moments to hear Mei Ling’s gasp and the slow footsteps and to raise his head for a welcome sight.

”I.. had some things to do,” says Snake as he arrives to the scene, a cigarette burning on his lips. Hal’s mouth twitches unhappily but he steps closer anyway, grabbing Snake’s elbow and paying no heed to the gruff protest.

”I was worried, you dumbass,” Hal huffs, grip tightening. Snake sighs, pressing his fingers against Hal’s hand. No one watches as they look at each other.

”I won’t pick up a gun again,” says Snake and it sounds a bit like come on then, let’s go home.

*

*

The wind takes a deep breath and blows a whisper into the ears of those who listen. A snake lays down his gun and finally rests. White flowers bloom on a graveyard, reminders of things that should never be forgotten. The world forgives, repairs itself and moves on.  


End file.
